


Realisation

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Kagami has the 'Oh I'm gay' moment after she discovers she likes Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: "I'm gay," (S)he blurts out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763104
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Realisation

Kagami and Adrien had been dating for a while now. It had been a couple of weeks but they have only kissed once and that was it. Turned out, neither of them were really interested in anything further than a kiss, so they didn’t push it.

Instead, they just went on dates, talked about their issues, then awkwardly said goodbye to each other. Rather than dating, it felt like seeing a therapist. But it worked. After every meeting, Kagami felt like her heart had been lifted and for the rest of the day she didn’t feel like someone was grasping it. She supposed this was romance. Romance was the only answer. It had to be.

On their date, in the middle of May, they passed the Eiffel Tower when they heard a scream from above. Immediately, Kagami ran in order to help the person, but she was cut off by Adrien. “I’ll go.” He said, his eyes wide.  
Kagami rigidly nodded.  
“You go somewhere safe. I think someone’s been akumatized.”  
Before he could leave her, she pulled him closer and kissed him on his cheek. “Be safe.”  
He gave an obvious smile. “Always.”

This wasn’t the first time Adrien ran off on her, albeit it was rare. Whenever there was danger, he ran towards it. Kagami couldn’t figure out for the life of her how he was still alive while pulling off these types of stunts. It also made Kagami want to do some action- save people. She had wielded the Dragon Miraculous once before, and she loved the adrenaline she had. During that fight, she thought she could accomplish anything. Save everyone and whatnot. Perhaps that was what Adrien also thought.

Up in the sky, she saw Ladybug. Kagami watched her in awe. Everyone did. If a person was in Paris, they were definitely aware of the superhero. Nobody looked away. Certainly Kagami didn’t.  
Watching her hero up above fight made her want to help. Surely if she allowed Adrien to join, she supposed, she would also allow Kagami. After all there were no mal intentions.

So, she ran up hurriedly. She could fight. Her mother was strict and made sure every move was perfect and precise with perfect coordination and composure. Fighting was just another language to her.

Confidently, she arrived at the top, with Ladybug on the ground. “Ladybug!” She shouted as she ran towards her.  
The akumatized villain began to laugh as black smoke surrounded them, limiting their vision. “Kagami!” Ladybug shouted.  
At first she was taken back how Ladybug knew her name then she remembered they met before. Right. She shook her head to get back into reality. “I’ll help you!”  
“No!” Ladybug tightly grasped her arms. “No.” She lowered her voice. “Let’s get you out of here.”  
“But--”  
“Kagami! I’m not having you in danger.” She scooped her up. “Chat Noir, distract him while I get a citizen to safety!”  
Kagami could hear a faint “Yeah” from somewhere in the dark cloud.

She closed her eyes, ashamed of what she had done. Why did she have to interrupt?

Then she felt a breeze of the air outside, and a change in gravity. Due to instinct, she opened her eyes. Right, she was in Ladybug’s arms. In the air, Ladybug looked so natural and determined; there were so many elements which made her admire her so much. She wrapped her arms around her tighter. There was no fear that she would fall nor doubt that she would be safe. Instead, she just wanted to be closer to her.

On a building far enough to ensure her safety, they landed and Ladybug gently let her down. Even though there was a fight going on, she still cared about the Parisian citizens. For a split second she believed Ladbug was treating her with uniqueness, and that she was being so kind towards her because Kagami was special. But that was only a delusion…

“I have to go, Kagami, be safe.” Ladybug said, holding her hand. “I'm glad you wanted to help us, but it’s alright. We can handle this.” Seeing Kagami’s nervousness, Ladybug winked at her while she grinned, “If we need your help, we’ll call you.”  
Then, with that confusing interaction, Ladybug left to return back to the fight. 

It took a while but kagami realised her heart was beating faster than when she joined the fight. She placed her hand on her chest. She wondered why her heart was beating like there was no tomorrow.

Then, she saw the Eiffel Tower. With adoration, she watched from afar.

A full minute or two passed before Kagami realised it, "I like Ladybug." She whispered as she began to smile without meaning to, “I’m gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching MLB and I was surprised to find out how much I love this ship lmao


End file.
